


Не дорос

by Assidi



Series: Reek, Ramsay and fanfics [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidi/pseuds/Assidi
Summary: Теон и Рамси любят читать фанфики про себя. Но есть одна небольшая проблема...





	Не дорос

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновил на написание этого небольшого стеба пирожок с форумной игры: 
> 
> вонючка тоже был фикрайтер  
> и все записывал всегда  
> но рейтинг фика получался  
> чуть больше чем вонючке лет

— Вонючка! — радостно заорал Рамси с порога. 

От неожиданности Вонючка задел рукой чернильницу и рассыпал несколько лежащих на столе листков. Чернильницу Рамси успел подхватить в полете и на листки, к счастью, не попало, зато чернильные брызги щедро усыпали руки и лица обоих. 

Вонючка вскочил со cтула, лепеча извинения, но настроения у Рамси было хорошим. Он взял Вонючку за руку, поскреб чернильное пятно на тыльной стороне ладони, отскрести не сумел и отпустил руку. Потом подобрал с пола несколько листков, быстро пробежал их глазами и довольно улыбнулся. 

— Сколько тебе лет, Вонючка? 

Он ожидал какого угодно вопроса, но только не этого. 

— Не помню, милорд, — пролепетал Вонючка, пятясь к стене. 

Рамси улыбнулся еще шире. 

— Зато я помню! Тебе только через три луны исполнится двадцать один, а значит, читать те фанфики, которые ты для меня пишешь, тебе еще рано! Еще не дорос!

Вонючка растерянно захлопал глазами. В его голове явно рождалась какая-то мысль, и Рамси наблюдал за ним почти с умилением. Наконец, мысль родилась, и Вонючка радостно выпалил: 

— Я могу писать фики с рейтингом NC-17! 

Но радость Вонючки была кратковременной — Рамси так сурово посмотрел, что Вонючка прижался к стенке и обхватил себя руками.

— С рейтингом NC-17 пиши про Роба Старка! — отрезал Рамси. — А трамси — только NC-21! 

В глазах Вонючки появилась безумная надежда.

— А что — можно? 

— Что можно? — не понял Рамси. 

— Писать про нас с Роббом Старком? Хотя бы NC-17? 

Рамси скривился, но махнул рукой. 

— Можешь писать, только не забудь его убить в конце. Я канонист! 

Вонючка грустно вздохнул и шмыгнул носом. Он канонистом не был, но перечить Рамси не смел. 

— А как же трамси? — робко спросил Вонючка. — Мне его больше не писать? 

— Как это не писать? — возмутился Рамси. — Конечно, писать! Но не читай! 

Вонючка опустил голову, обдумывая слова Рамси. Потом тряхнул давно немытыми волосами и спросил: 

— Так мне с закрытыми глазами писать? 

Рамси переложил свежевальный ножик в левую руку и почесал в затылке. 

— Не надо с закрытыми глазами. Ты и так пишешь, как лютоволк задней лапой, а с закрытыми глазами я вообще прочитать не смогу. 

Вонючка подумал, что с тем количеством пальцев, что оставил ему Рамси, удивительно, что рука вообще способна держать перо. Но вслух опять-таки ничего не сказал. 

— Пиши, как писал, — решил Рамси. — Только не перечитывай. 

— А ошибки? 

Рамси махнул рукой. 

— Да плевать на ошибки! Главное, чтобы чувства были! Чтобы я, читая фанфик, снова чувствовал, как я тебе палец отрезаю! Я же не буду тебе каждый день по пальцу отрезать, они кончатся раньше, чем тебе двадцать один исполнится! И все остальное тоже кончится, а ты мне живой нужен. 

С этим Вонючка был согласен. Себе он тоже был нужен живой. 

— Ну ладно, Вонючка, — Рамси повернулся к двери, — я пошел, у меня дела. Пиши дальше и не забывай про рейтинг! 

Вонючка потер чернильное пятно на носу, поднял листки и сел за стол. 

У Вонючки никогда бы не хватило смелости и силы духа спросить у Рамси, сколько же ему лет. На это Рамси и рассчитывал, ибо был младше Вонючки на полтора года. Но лорда Русе в Дредфорте не было, а больше никто не смел указывать Рамси, какие фанфики ему можно читать, а какие нельзя. И уж тем более не Вонючка.


End file.
